Collapsible child or infant strollers are heretofore known which can convert from an operative stroller position to a folded position to provide ease of storage. Generally, the stroller is comprised of an infant seat and a frame having a pair of arms, a front pair of legs, a rear pair of legs pivotally mounted to the center of the frame, and a wheel mounted to each leg so that the stroller may be pushed along a surface. The frame surrounds the infant seat, which is constructed generally of a canvas or soft cloth. A collapsible x-frame and a pivotable bar at the base of the x-frame allow the stroller to convert from the stroller position to the folded position. More specifically, in the stroller position, the x-frame prevents the rear pair of legs from pivoting and keeps the legs and arms spaced. Application of a force to the pivotable bar causes the bar to pivot at its center, the x-frame to collapse, and the rear pair of legs to rotate clockwise and come in contact with the front pair of legs.
Bicycle child or infant carriers are also heretofore known which consist essentially of a hard plastic chair or seat which can be attached to the axle of the rear wheel of a bicycle by a fastening means. The fastening means is generally comprised of two support members extending upward from the axle on each side of the rear wheel to the bottom of the bicycle infant carrier. The conventional bicycle infant carrier also includes a belt which is adapted to secure the infant to the carrier.
One major disadvantage of the conventional infant strollers is that they tend to be bulky, difficult to transport, and, of course, not capable of being carried on a bicycle. This severely limits the use of the infant stroller for persons who wish to bicycle to the location at which they wish to use the stroller in light of the difficulties in transporting both the stroller and the infant.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional infant stroller by providing a stroller adapted to readily convert from an operative stroller position to a folded position which may be carried on a bicycle fitted with a conventional bicycle infant carrier. The infant can then be placed on the infant seat of the stroller and the stroller and infant can be transported by bicycle to a location at which the stroller can be converted back to its operative stroller position.
In accordance with the invention, a convertible frame is provided which surrounds and is attached to the infant stroller seat. As with the prior art stroller, the frame includes two pairs of legs which provide a stand for the stroller when the stroller is in the operative position. One of the pairs of legs is adapted to fold so that the stroller can be received, secured, and transported on a conventional bicycle carrier.
In accordance with the invention, a removable attachment means may be included which connects the front and rear pair of legs when the stroller is in the operative stroller position. To convert the stroller to its folded position, the removable attachment means is removed to allow two of the legs, preferably the front legs, to fold upward. To keep the legs in the folded position, an engaging means on the frame member releasably engages the legs to the arms of the frame member. The belt used with the conventional bicycle infant carrier can be used to attach and restrain the stroller and the child on the bicycle infant carrier.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings which disclose the embodiments of the invention.